Undeniable Love
by MaltaraCraze101
Summary: When the two dashing partners go undercover to study the death of the famous Centerscore heroin Sara, will Mal convince Natara to pry away from Oscar,or will she ignore his Undeniable Love and take Oscar instead?
1. Chapter 1: Just The Begining

You are now Natara Williams: Monday Morning

Typical .It's a busy morning in the bullpen. Although, that's how it usually is. Kai and… well himself are down in the lab doing whatever meets his pleasure ,Blaise and Jeremy are out in the field, collars are in their cubicles going over homicides, Anders is being a hard-ass and Mal is doing a mountains stack of paper work on his chaotic desk. Typical. But one thing changed that morning…

PA: GOOD MORNING OFFICERS. TODAYS DISTURBANCE SPOTS HAVE BEEN PICKED AND LABELED ON THE CLIPBOARD IN THE LONGE. PLEASE SEE LT. ANDERS FOR QUESTIONS. OFFICER MARTINEZ PLEASE REPORT TO SHOOTING RANGE IMMEDIATLEY. AN ALSO, CONGRATULATIONS TO NATARA WILLIAMS ON HER AND CARRY ON WITH YOUR DAY.

Engagement…Engagement… It made me sick to my stomach. Usually brides are overwhelmed from the thought of standing at the altar saying vows, waiting for the worst to happen, but I was terrified. Something about Oscar didn't feel right…

Anyway, I made my way to Mal's office. I expected the tussled brown haired partner that I've known for a year now, getting ahead on cases by skimming and then briefing me on them. But instead there was a worn-out T-Shirted Mal, with a desk with paperwork, clutter with the largest coffee stain I'd ever seen on the rug with a jumbo coffee cup, just like Kai gets.

Natara: Mal?

No response. He did seem pretty worn out. He probably spent all that time last night making time for me and Oscar… or he was trying not to think about. I know what you're thinking. You may think me and Mal like each other, but we don't. That would be very inappropriate and against protocol. But still, me and Mal spent every day together. We are very special to one another. Not being there with him hanging out, and instead being with Oscar kind of bummed me out. Must be bride jitters. Time to work.

You are now Mal Fallon: 10 minutes ago

You daze awake and take in your surroundings. Sleepy eyes, unbuttoned shirt, clutter on your desk and your blinking phone with 10 new missed calls and 1 voicemail. You groan. You've practically been living at the SFPD for about 3 days now. Anything to stop listening about Nataras wedding talk. Usually, you would give anything to listen to her talk. But not at the time and state. Her wedding is about 1 week away, and to distract yourself, you've done almost half the SFPD paper work and go through long nights. Right when you decide to get up a loud blaring comes from the PA and says;

PA: GOOD MORNING OFFICERS. TODAYS DISTURBANCE SPOTS HAVE BEEN PICKED AND LABELED ON THE CLIPBOARD IN THE LONGE. PLEASE SEE LT. ANDERS FOR QUESTIONS. OFFICER MARTINEZ PLEASE REPORT TO SHOOTING RANGE IMMEDIATLEY. AN ALSO, CONGRATULATIONS TO NATARA WILLIAMS AND DISTRICT ATTORNEY OSCAR SANTOS ON THEIR AND CARRY ON WITH YOUR DAY.

Mal: Ah hell…

You completely drop your mood and wish you didn't hear that. The sound of Natara, Oscar and engagement in the same sentence made you want to bash your head in. Not just that but it seems Natara is just as excited as you are. She never smiles talking about Oscar ,let alone the decide to wallow quietly to sleep as your partner,best friend and love fly away.


	2. Chapter 2:Everything Crumbles

Sorry for making the last chapter so short! But this 1 is worth it!

You are now Natara Williams: Monday night

You sit in your apartment yelling to your mom over the phone. It's been going on for two weeks now. She won't stop nagging you about your father. She wants him to come but there's no way that you're going to let the man than almost ruined your self-esteem go to your own wedding.

Natara: Mom, no! I will not let father come to the wedding!

Anita: Why Not! He is your father Bahena. Not inviting him will make you regret it later. Also there is simply no reason not to invite him!

She was right. Not exactly, but when I was little, I always pictured my father, walking down the aisle with me, standing as tall as my confidence, leading me into a new life down the lace embarked road. Although, through the years, my path has altered. Instead of wanting the love and strength my father should give me, all he has given me is cold and bitter criticism. Inviting him to the wedding would just remind me of the horrible thoughts of what could go wrong.

Anita: … Natara… Are you there…?

Natara: Yes mother, I am…. I do not think inviting Raj will come to our differences and that is my final decision.

Anita: You'll come around and find your way Natara. Don't worry.

You are now Mal Fallon

You make your way out of the office and into the apartment building of which you call home. Although, it's not home to anyone. Not even you. As you walk up the six flights of stairs, you lose yourself and then stumble upon a stair while all of your paper work and files fly everywhere

Mal: Son of a bitch…

Natara: Hey! Did Malachi Fallon just _curse?_

You turn around. Natara Stands there with a fake cheesy surprised look on her face. She makes her way up the stairs to you.

Mal: Yeah because I tripped on this stupid staircase!

Natara: Well calm down I' m sure it-

The next thing you know, Natara trips on the staircase in the exact spot you fell. Her hands slip on your already fallen papers and curses under her breath.

Natara: Aw Crud…

You have a pleased yet sorry look on your face as you help her up. She brushes herself off with an embarrassed and serious look as she studies the stair case.

Natara: Mal!

Mal: What?

Natara: Did you see this tripwire here?

You make your way over. You search the same spot she is, seeing a thin silver line of string across the whole stair.

Mal: What the Hell is that?

Natara: I don't know.

Mal: Forget it. What are you doing here anyway?

Natara: Oh well, Oscar isn't home yet so I thought I would just stop bye.

Mal: Heh. Sorry for the entrance, whoever did this probably made it for someone else.

Natara: Probably… Wanna go get some chins-

She gets cut off again. At that moment, Anders and a man scurry up to meet you followed by SWATS and other government officials.

Anders: Fallon! Williams! Up and running let's go! This building is scheduled to explode in 36 seconds!

You and Natara dart down the stairs going at detective and FBI Agent speed. When you reach the lobby, there is a boom which shatters most of the wall in front of the front door. You slide down, on the floor and manage to glide under the rubble as you make your way outside far enough for dispatch to take you into an unmarked helicopter. You don't necessarily know how or where you're going, but with Natara, you don't care.

You are now Natara Williams

You make your way out of the crumbling building, while you are guided to a helicopter. You and Mal are escorted to the very front while the tiny plane takes off.

Natara: Mal…

Mal: Yeah…?

Natara: …What the hell just happened?

Mal: Either Chuckles was pulling our leg or… Something's wrong.

About half-hour later, a tall lanky woman named Evelyn escorts them to a secluded area on the plane.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hospital

You are now Natara Williams

You and Mal are guided by Evelyn to a secluded place in the plane. There she debriefs you on the whole situation. She is tall and lanky. She speaks only when she makes direct eye contact, which is highly unprofessional to your opinion.

_Dammit Natara. Now you're just being rude. That blast must've rattled your brain._

Evelyn: Good evening.

Mal: Sorry Miss can't say the feeling's mutual.

You slap Mal playfully on the arm.

Natara: I'm sorry, what's this about?

Evelyn: Well Mr., and Mrs., when you both were in that, building a claymore bomb went off. It was identified by the NIA and targeted at this location. We would've been able to get here and warn you sooner but the bomb detonated before we could reach.

Natara: Detonated?

Evelyn: Yes. You see there was a sensitive detonator in the building. Probably a loose tile, or a small handle button, or … I don't know… perhaps… a stair wire.

Evelyn shakes her head in disconclusion. Me and Mal shot each other uneasy glances.

Natara: Thank you so much Evelyn. If there's anything that we need to kno-

Evelyn: Actually there is Agent. And I would prefer if you would let me finish so I can tell you.

You hang your jaw low, but not too low that she can see it. You can't believe that this woman is… is… making fun of you! It seems childish but, if hurts close to home. The same criticism, mocking, correction, and tone. It rushes memories of you as a young adult, arguing with your father.

Natara: Y-Yes

Evelyn: Up in Centerscore there has been a death by a young heroine named Sara Kessler. She died about three days ago. We would like you to go undercover to the scene and investigate.

Natara: … Is that all?

Evelyn: Yes Williams it is.

You and Mal exit the helicopter onto wet concrete. You come up to a bright sign that says 'CENTERSCORE HOSPITAL'

Mal: Ok so where-

Evelyn: Follow me detective.

Mal and you begrudgingly trot behind Evelyn to a section of the hospital labeled 'HEALTH CARE'. There, you see uncomfortable teens getting a physical, doctors examining ears with a pointy edge trying to fish out the kids' brain. But worst of all, you can hear bawls and shrieks as doctors give underage children shots.

Natara: I feel like I'm in a horror movie…

Mal: That or you're afraid of hospitals.

Natara: Yes, but this is on an entire different level…

Mal: Yeah well, I hope this Sara girl is an easy one. I really wanted to get back home. My head is killing me.

Natara: That's because you are working too hard. You're going to give yourself a migraine headache. Why are you working so much?

Mal bites his lip and his eyes immediately shoot to his thumbs, now twirling together.

Mal: Ahhh…. Ever since the Livewire case, I've been pretty set back so I've been working hard…

Natara: Ok don't tell me. Ill figure it out on my own.

You and Mal chuckle together as you make your way to a seething Anders.


	4. Chapter 4: Sara Kessler: The Machine

Sorry I havent been updating but I had writers block and I REALLY couldnt write cuz I was roleplaying on Facebook ! Try to join me!

* * *

You are now Natara Williams

Anders: You listen here and you listen good Bartaugh! I want you Willis, Martinez and Vo to come out to Centerscore now!... I don't care if it's your wife's birthday! You made an oath to protect and serve and damn straight your gonna do that this weekend!

You and Natara listen to Anders rant as you pass the time by talking about the case.

**Mal**: I think it was herself. This 'Sara' girl stuff doesn't add up to me. Especially so close to the winter season.

**Natara**: I don't know Mal. This girl must've either been murdered or it was just wrong place, wrong time.

**Mal**: We won't know more until we get to-

**Anders**: FALLON! WILLIAMS! Get over here now!

You jump up a little, from the startle that Anders just gave you. He is bright pink almost turning red, with anger, frustration and…. More anger.

**Mal**: Geez Chuckles, might wanna cool it a few degrees.

Surrounding officers and hospital employees snicker at your joke. Anders just bugs his eyes at you and gets in your face so you can feel his hot Texan breath.

**Anders**: . !

You and Natara make your way up a rackety ramp into a rusty plane that sits on top of the hospitals rescue point. You know it's gonna be a cold night with chuckles tonight.

You are now Natara Williams

Inside the jet are several police officers followed by dusty cameras and a presentation board. The jet is freezing cold. It's like you're a train going through the cold winter air, as a puff of white smoke hangs in front of you. As you take your seat, you find your legs cradled around your chest and wrapped by your arms. Mal takes notice.

**Mal**: Hey Natara… Take my jacket

**Natara**: Mal I couldn't do that. Its freezing in here and you only have a –Shirt under that

**Mal**: Natara, I insist.

As Mal takes his jacket off and wraps it around you. To make sure you keep it on, he takes the arm sleeves and ties it around your shoulders.

**Natara**: Thanks Mal, you're the best.

You see Mals about to say something, but in an instant is interrupted by Anders shut the door. His angry expression has faded but is looking annoyed by the events that happened to him.

**Anders**: Okay let's get this over with.

The cameras boot up showing a picture of a girl with short brown hair, big blue eyes and a green shirt saying 'KESSLER' with a squirrel on it . She is in what appears to be a weight room. Although, the girl's expression looks sad, distant, confused, worried, and depressing. For a girl her age, she has appeared to be very miserable. How could a simple teenager have such horrible things going on in her life?

In the second screenshot, the photo tag is from FacePlace. It is the same girl, but with more happiness. She is standing with a black haired boy and they are kissing right in the center of the picture, while a ferris wheel spins in the back. There is a tattoo on her ankle with a fish on it, sparkly and rainbow. Obviously temporary.

**Anders**: This was taken 2 weeks before the death. This man with her is Nick Brown. He was with Sara during her death and will be interrogated personally when Williams and Fallon go undercover. Sara was 17, brunette, Italian and Canadian. Her father was a top swimmer in the Olympics and she recently broke the National Swim record. She was known as the Machine.

**Mal**: Great… another high school dilemma… and this one was actually successful…

About an hour later after the debriefing, you and Mal make it to the new car you'll be driving for this case.

**Natara**: Lets fix this Machine.


	5. Chapter 5:The House

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. I just got on break so I will be on a lot!

You are now Natara Williams

You and Mal pull up in a suburban home near Centerscore High school. Your temporary house is yellow withone window and a green mailbox. You see a group of gangbangers dealing what looks like meth in tiny plastic bags. A commanding officer pulls up and sees what's going on. He takes action. The powdery white smell fills your nostrils, even from a distance. Mal takes notice.

Mal: Ah hell, what is wrong with today's early life? Do they not know they're not supposed to deal drugs in any sort of school, community, or dealership around? They could be on parole for-

Natara: Mal. Calm down. The officer over there is handling it

Mal: Yes but I am just saying! What kind of self-respected teens would-

Natara: God dammit Mal what is with you?! Ever since we landed that plane into Centerscore you've been a wreck! Care to explain?

Mal is awfully quiet. HE eerily looks down to his fingers and twists his thumb, deep in thought. You know you hurt him with your outburst, but that's not the top thing on his mind right now. You feel bad but you know he feels worse. You sense a hurt, painful, and upset sensitivity. He is searching for words, different subjects in his mind.

Natara: Listen Mal, I'm sorry for that outburst but I just wanted to make sure you were still the same Mal I knew. You've been very upset since the bombing in the apartment. Are you OK?

Mal looks beyond inside the house. Fixating on a newspaper that has been left on the porch. On the front the headline reads 'Innocent Teens in Tragic Roadside Accident, Leaving one Dead and other Broken.' Mal then changes his expression from depressional sadness, to guilty anger.

Mal: Don't worry 'bout it. We've got a killer on our hands.

Evelyn guides you and Mal inside the tiny house. It has 3 bedrooms and 1.5 bathrooms. A state of the art kitchen with coffee machine, futuristic refridgerator, stove, granite counters, oak wood cabinets with lining in fine tile. The living room depicts with a 98in. plasma TV ,glass heated coffee table, a box of mints, and a bar stocked with every drink, alcohol, champagne and beer you could think of leading up from 1874 and now.

Mal: .Crap. This place is badass!

Natara: This is such a nice place! I would've never guessed such a nice house in Centerscore!

Evelyn: Well this is one of the upscale houses. It's the summer house of Deputy Mayor Shawn Holland.

Mal: Ahh, so THIS is where Bad Breath Seth spawns his grubs…

You can't help but chuckle. Evelyn rolls her eyes regardless of the joke.

Evelyn: Sorry to tell you this but you two have to find out undercover names for yourself.

She leaves, leaving you two alone.

Mal: Ok, I'm Charles Waldencrest, you're Claudette Waldencrest and-

Natara: I'm the powerful business woman while you are the doting and loyal stay at home husband.

Mal: Hell. No. Besides, I was thinking something different

Natara: Oh?

Mal: Yeah. I'd be a retired pro wrestler from Italy and have a cool mobster accent with my loyal servant Heather.

Mal says this with a wink and his signature smile.

Natara: Oh, you think you're clever? How about I'm the Italian mobster?

Mal: That wouldn't work! I'm stronger than you! See!

In one fluid motion, Mal picks you up and holds you up over your head in a triumphant way.

Natara: Malachi Charles Fallon! Put me down right now!

Mal: Whatever Williams

Mal throws you up in the air and catches you bridalstyle. Shocked by his action, you grasp him as hard as you can. Your still angry at him for doing that, but you cant be mad at him for a long time. Of course you cant. Hes Mal.

Mal: A stone hard agent like you is scared of a little fall?

Natara: Keep talking Detective, or else Ill tell everyone what happened in San Die-

Mal: NOOO! No need to bring that up.

Its gonna be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: Late Night Fun

OMG. Sorry I haven't been updating. Just finished midterms and home free! Gonna be updating!

You are now Natara Williams

Later that night, you and Mal get ready for bed. Just10 minutes ago, some local officers you'll be working with drop off your papers on the case and leave you be. Since there's only 1 bathroom, Mal already called 1st dibs. In the mean time, you cook dinner. All Seth has in his fridge is French soups. You know Mal won't be into that so you order Chinese takeout. They ask if you would like red beans in your yellow rice. Considering that Mal doesn't like beans, you say no. When the food comes you notice it's been 30 minutes since Mal went into the bathroom. You rap your fingers on the door.

Natara: Oh Ma-al! Dinners ready and I've got your favorite! Yellow rice, Mongolian beef and a big 64 ounce Co Co Cola bottle!

Mal: Great! Let me just get dressed.

You walk to the shiny fridge and look for sauces since you know they won't give you any. In the fridges reflection, you can see Mal coming out of the bathroom with his hair looking wet( which makes it very swish) and his abs dripping water down into the loose towel around his hips. He stops for a second because he dropped his brush and shampoo, which exploded all over the floor.

Mal: Crap…

As he goes on his knees, you can't help yourself to think of what would happen if that towel just fell off. You would see everything. _**Everything**_. It makes you wonder what would happen. Would you guys hook up for a sexual release or something more? Would you guys be together and grow old. He is your best friend. You see yourself running down a church house as bells ring, happily hugging your husband I eternal love. Then you come back into reality as soon as Mal calls you.

Mal: …Natara?..Natara? Natara!

Snap. Reality check. You forget Mal's there for a second. His towel in snug on his waist and tightened way more than before. You sigh in relief… and sadness. You know you and Mal will never happen. It's just sad that you even thought of it happening

Mal: Yes! Chinese….

Natara: I got your favorite! Mongolian beef, yellow rice hold the beans and the flavoring you like with the beef.

Mal: Awesome! You're the best!

He winks at you. You grin from ear to ear, not even trying to hide it. You love it when he compliments you. Later, he and you get comfy and sit on the couch. There is a silence. Not awkward, but peaceful.

Mal: Wanna do something crazy?

You're heart races. You can't wait to see what he asks you. Lately you've been drained and Mal has too. You cherish that you two can spend every day together.

Natara: What?

Mal:… Cinnamon Challenge.

Natara: What?

Mal: Cinnamon Challenge! When you have a tablespoon of cinnamon and eat it without chocking or spitting it up!

Natara: Isn't that dangerous? I think I read an article on how teens these days-

Mal: No!

Natara: …No what?

Mal: Live a bit Natara! No need to be scared! There's no one around and it's just us!

Natara: Fine. But you go first.

Mal bounds to the cabinet and pulls out some cinnamon and a tablespoon. He pours it on and puts it in his immediately. He doesn't even flinch. He walks out of the house, which gets you confused, but returns 1 minute later.

Natara: What'd you just…?

Mal just points to his mouth, covered with cinnamon. He then swallows it and takes a mouthful of water.

Mal: Ahh. Nothing like reliving those high school days. You're urn cowgirl.

You roll your eyes and swallow up the cinnamon. You expect this to be easy since no one's been here for so long and the cinnamon is expired. Plus Mal did it easily. You were so wrong. The cinnamon burns like it's about to disintegrate your cheeks. You try to keep your cool but that ultimately fails. It takes you 14 seconds to start flailing your arms. You scan the kitchen for the bottle you bought but don't see it. What you do see is a smirkish Mal and an empty bottle.

Natara: MMMFFF!

A cinnamon cloud comes out of your mouth making your esophagus dry. You get a glass of water and turn to knob on the kitchen sink. It doesn't go. For the first time you notice Mals grass stains from outside and his muddy feet. You can't believe he stopped the water…

Mal: Taps a bit tight isn't it?

Mals smirk turns into a gleeful smile. He bursts out laughing and drops to his knees. You have no choice you run outside and turn on the hose. You spray yourself on the face with the water. It feels good on the inside but not on the outside. Your hair gets covered and falls out of your loose pony tail. You see Mal about five feet away and decide to make a run towards him. Big mistake. The water around your feet makes you fall face down on the ground into thick mud. You can feel the grass and mud in your gums and in between your teeth. It still feels better than the burning sensation of the cinnamon challenge. As you walk back in the house you see Mal with bright red cheeks as he looks you up and down.

Natara: Do not. Say. A. WORD.

Mal: …. BAHAHAHHAAHA!

He can't help it. It gets you mad, but not for long. Not for the man you love…. Wait what?

Natara: Mal!

You're on the verge of crying. Mal immediately stops but keeps smiling. He hugs you snugly even though he just had a shower and you're covered in mud.

Mal: Shh…Sh… It's okay Nat. I'm here…

Natara: You nearly killed me!

Mal: Aren't you happy you had fun though?

Natara:No!

He looks into my eyes and bees serious. His blue irises look deeply into yours. You can't help but imagine that wedding again. At that moment you fantasize kissing him. You raise your tippy toes

Mal: Natara?

You snap back into reality and see you're at eyelevel at your tippy toes. You lower yourself.

Natara: I can't be mad at you Mal. I just can't.

You smile at each other.

Mal: Now go get cleaned up Claudette. Don't want my wife to be dirty in bed.

_Wife…Wife…Oscar._


	7. Chapter 7: The Slip

You are now Natara Williams

Mal: Now go get cleaned up… I wouldn't want my wife dirty in bed.

_Wife…Wife… Oscar._

You completely forgot about Oscar. You take a quick shower and comb your hair before going to bed. Mal is asleep. His face is relaxed and stubblier than usual. You make your way down the hall. As you get into bed, about 45 minutes later you hear a scuffling coming from the kitchen. You peek out the door and find Mal looking in the fridge you notice his tired features and he doesn't notice you. You stand there for 10 minutes. Most would think it would be weird or creepy but it's peaceful to you. You're in a trance looking at him eating some Nutella. He notices you.

Mal: Natara!

He smiles at you. You shake your head getting back in reality, because you were staring at his lips. _Get it together Nat… _But as soon as you stop looking at his lips you find yourself staring at his eyes.

Mal: Nat?

Natara: Um… Yeah?

Mal: Never mind.

Natara: Ok… Watcha doin'?

Mal: Couldn't sleep. Needed food.

Natara: Mind is I have some?

Mal: Take a seat partner.

You calmly come to sit next to him, on a leather bar stool. Mal smells of body soap and a small hint of men deodorant. His soft cotton shirt touches your arm as he hands you is spoon to take some Nutella. You both share a quiet moment. After what it feels like a serene moment you drift off into your thoughts. Your wedding day. The happiest day of your life. You stand outside the altar, smiling your way down. At the end is Oscar, beaming with delight. You pass the back couple rows to see some of your favorite relatives and friends. You see Amy and Kai, linked together in arms as they happily watch you stroll down the aisle. In front of them are Neha and your mother. There is an empty seat next to them for father, who is walking down with you. Colleagues, friends, and close family members are supporting you on. Mal is in front. You can't see his expression just yet, but he is here. Mal isn't like your other friends, colleagues, or family members. He's a part of your life. He's a part of you. A part of your every living breathing moment you are conscious. You are so happy he's here to see the day your entire life will change just because of two words. Finally when you're at the altar, you see Mals' expression. It's not what you expected. You would think he would be giving you cheesy thumbs up and mouthing 'you got this' but he isn't. His face is almost unreadable. His face is the one that he has when he's doing easy paperwork or is sleeping. Its peaceful, but isn't the one you were expressing. As the wedding goes on, his expression gets worse and worse. There's a point at where Oscar says 'I do', and Mal gets up, drawing the attention of some, and walks towards the door. He takes one look at you, about to cry, and leaves. All of a sudden, you get weak in your knees and collapse from the shock. He.. he.. He just left.

You snap back into reality when the Nutella you were eating falls onto your shirt.

Natara: Not AGAIN! I'm running out of clean T-Shirts!\

Mal: It's OK. Here…

Mal starts taking off his shirt. When he tucks it over his head, you can feel your nerves tense when you stare at his V line and then bite your lip. He stays like that for seven seconds before he talks.

Mal: Uhhh… A little help? My collar is a little small…

Natara: Um, OK!

You scurry over to him and try to take off his shirt. You replay that thought in your head. 'Trying to take his shirt off'. Your thinking is interrupted by a soft moan from Mal, which makes you look up at his abs. They're very toned and tan, which puts you in a deep trance. Usually, you don't pay attention to physical features on guys but right now…. It's in front of your face! When he finally gets his shirt off you are staring directly at eachother. You sense he knew you were giving him elevator eyes but I guess he doesn't care because he,s just staring into your eyes in a trance you cant break.


End file.
